"Overused" Eras
The idea and existence of "overused" eras Overused Era - Explanation The very idea of overused eras has been in existence for a long time. Ever since the creation of Risk Universalis. Overused eras of the beginning: 1. Dawn Of Civilization " DoC" - Was a very popular era back in 2015 - 2016. Start date is 4000 BCE. History: It is the reason we have forced customs today. Back in the day most people would not roleplay as the era's countries rather create their own custom nation and culture resulting in a period of time with the creation of the term " FORCED " customs. Forced Customs is forcing the creation of custom nations and removal of in real life era ones. It was constantly called " cancer " for its unrealistic roleplays and nations. 2. PRP's ("Zombie PRP, Space PRP, Islands PRP, etc.") PRP's (Private Roleplays) are like DoC are responsible for the creation of the " Private Roleplay Server ". History: Most of the PRP's consisted of Zombie and or Space PRPs. Zombie PRP mainly being done in Australia while Space PRP mainly being done in Africa. AU (American Universalis) also started off as a PRP it consists of roleplaying as the American states mainly the focus of it being to reunite the broken US. There was also quite a lot of criticism as with DoC being labelled as " not connected " with the basic point of Risk. Islands PRP is what " Private Roleplay Server "'s inspiration for " Feudal RP's " and RP's, in general, having player generated islands then creating their own nations to roleplay on said island and interact with the rest of the " world ". 3. WW1 and WW2 WW1 taking place either 1910/1914 WW2 taking place either 1923/1936 History: WW1 and WW2 are the 2017 - 2018 versions of overused eras. It is easily understandable why WW1 and WW2 are more used. Simply because WW1 and WW2 are more known and more written and emphasised. In general the hatred for it is its popularity. The era is quote " constantly " being used thus giving boredom to players wanting a different era thus resorting to spamming M-RESET-M (Command to vote to reset the era.) or encouraging others to do the same. *''OVERUSED theory.'' The basic meaning of Overused use too much of something in this case " the overuse of a specific era ". My theory suggests a loop. What follows is the loop theory: 1. An era is being overused thus people complain about it wanting to vote for their specific era. 2. Constant anger and demoralization. 3. The community finally gets tired of it. 4. Another era gains popularity. 5. Repeat 1 - 4. ---- * MAJORITY theory. This theory suggests as following: #It is in the majoritys desires and wants to play a specific era thus via the democratic vote done in the era vote process the minority should accept their " defeat " and just play the era. #If the majoritys interests shift towards another era it is now the main and overused era suggesting that the majority now wants to play that era. The cycle is repeated with addition with OVERUSED theory. ---- Thank you for reading this. - 000Los000